Dreams of Fire
by Dark Hearted Dragon's Master
Summary: Irys Kerrigan has just made captain of the space fleet of his clan. Follow in his adventures
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everything was going right for recently promoted Captain Irys Kerrigan. He had just been promoted to Captain by his clansmen on the planet of Barydose. He had also heard while he was practicing about some new captain that had just been promoted was in fact going to be getting a ship that was coming in soon.

Everything that he had been praying for was finally coming true. He stared absently around his room, his long, black and red hair flittering into his eyes as he walked, causing him to contemplate cutting it all off. He checked his uniform again as he walked up to a far viewport. He was instantly able to tell where he was. Even though he didn't know about it at the time, he was now standing over the new clansmen barracks. And here he was, with his office and room right above them.

The clan of Meardith was one that he most DEFINITELY wanted to join, what with their renowned training programs and their doctorate of 'First to fight, always there for the finish.' He had joined when he was a child, thankfully with the help of many higher up people who had said that he was more mature than most. Eighteen years, and he was FINALLY where he wanted to be; at the rank of Captain with a prospective ship coming into dock soon. He watched as the men and women moved around the barracks room, some hitting the rack between training sessions, other moving about, cleaning.

"Commander?" he heard someone ask from behind him. It wasn't a soft, normal voice of most people who talked to him. Hell, most people who talked to him weren't even HUMAN! He had the uncanny knack of pissing people off and it didn't help his career. Thankfully, most of his instructors hadn't been human.

"Yes?" he asked, turning around slowly, waiting to be berated for something that he didn't even do. As he turned around, he couldn't help but see that the person that was looking at him, that was in fact talking to him in a non-threatening way, was in fact a female, but she didn't look like a human. In fact she looked like she was a hybrid. As he looked at her, he saw a longer than normal nose, almost a snout of some sort, long green hair with blue highlights, at the moment pulled into a ponytail. Pale almost blue skin complimented her to the utmost. She surprisingly held the rank of Naval Gunnery Lieutenant, which was one of the ranks that he had considered taking for himself. As he looked into her eyes, he was shocked to see that her eyes were slatted like a cats eyes. He couldn't imagine looking at anything more beautiful than the woman that stood in front of him.

She on the other hand looked like she had just been kicked in the gut. She saw his rank and immediately stood at attention and saluted. "Sorry sir." She shouted, her eyes darting back and forth as if waiting for a firing squad of Terra Troups to come in blasting her ass into the hanger bay and turning off the artificial gravity field. "I was informed that a Commander Irys Karrigan was to be in here at this time and to report to him about assignment." She explained.

"Wow, okay," he stammered. Not exactly sure why she had such a demeanor check, until he remembered that he wasn't a Commander anymore. "Everything is okay. I just got promoted yesterday so you can stop all that nonsense." He said, saluting back so she would relax from hers. "Orders?" he said, reeling back a little as she flipped out the green card that would be containing her orders. Flipping it through his wrist-mounted datapad, he saw that she had been in fact been ordered to be under him and work as his arms man and when on ship, she was gonna be his gunnery chief, which by the look of her marksmanship scores, was a VERY good thing. Looking up at her, he was only mildly surprised to see her almost sweating in nervousness. "Everything is in order. Now, did you receive any other instructions for when you were going to arrive?" he asked.

"I was already in-processed for going into Beta Company over on the other side of the station. But they… didn't want me." She hesitated, looking down on the ground.

"Didn't want you?" That's a bunch of bullshit if you ask me." He growled. "Did they give you billeting?" he asked.

"No sir." She replied. "I had billeting arranged for me when I was on the other side of the station."

"Now see, that won't do." He smiled, causing her to snap her head up. "I can't have you late reporting for launches or anything like that." He explained.

"But sir! I have tried already to find billeting in the section in the station and they're not allowing anymore rooms." She grumbled, shaking her head.

"Lieutenant, do you realize that this room is bigger than THREE of those 'billeting' scraps people keep fighting over? I have a side for me, an XO, and the office that you're standing in. I am sure that you can handle having a roommate right?" he asked.

"But sir, what about your XO?" she asked, trying to fight down the expressions racing over her face. "Won't he get mad about that?"

"Lieutenant, I have no XO." He smiled. Looking at the lieutenant's bag at her side, he asked "Is that everything that you have?"

"Yes sir." She sighed, hanging her head down in defeat.

"Okay. First things first, give me a list of all that you do have, and then we'll go from there. Oh, and Asynari. Is that how you spell your name?" he asked politely. Or at least he HOPED he asked it politely.

"Yes sir. Everyone on Eylos just called me Chelle." She replied with a blush. "Even my mother's people can't say it correctly."

"Well, I am glad that I can say it correctly Asynari, and please, when we're in here, just call me Irys. I like it when people say my name instead of my rank." He smiled. "Now, I have a meeting to attend to, and you have to go move into your side of the room." He said, pointing to the area with the double bed. "That's my side." He said, shocking her. "Yes, Lieutenant." He said, shutting her off. Pointing to the other side, he smiled as he looked into her eyes. "That means the big shit is yours now." His smile grew as she fought back the happiness in her eyes before it spilled out. "Get unpacked, get some chow. And Lieutenant," he said, walking out of the room, but not closing the door yet. As he heard her response, he looked back into the room. "Until I get an appropriate XO, you're in that spot." He explained, closing the door. He instantly heard screams of joy.

As he walked down the hall to the briefing room, Irys could only hope that they had a ship for him. It was quite easy to stay on an orbital ring like he was, but he didn't become a Captain just to sit around. He now wanted to be out there, to explore the galaxy, and defend his own clan from any kinds of trespassers. His only hope would be a good ship that was well armed. _Hell,_ he thought. _I don't even need it to be well armed. A good beam cannon would be good for enough damage against some damn pirates._ He smiled, looking around. He saw a mirror in the hall, which he took a look into. He saw that his eyes were the same blue black color, his hair was still the same silver and red colored, even through the ponytail that he had to keep it in. He looked in disgust as the scales on the side of his jaw and right above his eyes shown through. Turning away from his reflection, he moved to the next room, where he was told he was to be attending a briefing. He knocked on the door calmly, hoping that things weren't about to hit the fan.

One could not get all he wanted. As he heard a familiar voice tell him to enter, he opened the door with a slight frown to see six people standing around the central table. Two Captains, and three Generals stood behind the seven chairs. He recognized the Generals as General Vaylez, General Lyobenai, and General Poryas. He silently clenched his hands. The story behind all three of these men were that they hated half-breeds and if you tried to put full aliens into the clans fleet ops, they would be shoved out of an airlock or blown up by the three Generals own Dreadnaught class cruisers. "Come in Captain. Please, sit down." A new voice entered his ears. As he looked to the voice dreadfully, he was shocked to see none other than the commanding officer of the entire defense fleet, Supreme Admiral Bayrette Samponazia, standing before him. It made him happy to see the man again, if you consider a male Traydugarian a man anyways. He was a blue furred Lupine with some grey around the tips of his fur. A long brown snout seemed to almost be non-existent when you looked at him from the front. It always seemed to Irys that the man was more imposing in his holo pictures than anything. As he stood before the man and threw up a salute to him, Irys found that the man was more potent of a being than anyone would have thought. He only fractionally relaxed as he saw the Supreme Admiral smirk and return the salute. "Now, please, let us all be seated. More and more urgent press down on us than you think at the moment and we need to get prepared." He explained.

Asynari looked around the area she was in. But from the look from the outside, she was unable to see the extent of the size of the rooms. She looked at the room she was in now and realized that she must have died and gone to heaven. The room was fucking HUGE!! Dimensional manipulation was used in all higher up rooms on space stations, even though scuttlebutt said that it happened on starships as well. She selfishly hoped that the Captain would never find a more suitable XO than her. But then she thought of the repercussions of such a thing. She would need to endlessly prove to him and to others that she was XO material. As she made plans to do that, she saw her back at the foot of her new king-sized bed. She almost cried out as she realized that the assholes in her billeting had grabbed her other bags and tossed them in the incinerator. Then she did cry when she remembered the kindness that the Captain had already shown her. He had said that he would help her get the stuff that she would need.

She got the data pad out of her pocket and began to right down all the stuff that was in the bag, cursing a Lieutenant Commander Lyoben Christovery for doing something that he shouldn't have done: forgotten to file reports like required.

Lieutenant Commander Lyoben Christovery suddenly felt a shiver run down his back as he typed away at his screen. The subject he was writing on was of a certain half-breed that, according to him, had tried to seduce him, knowing that he was married with a wife on Traxus. He hated to write up the report, but if he didn't, that half-breed would no doubt go to the security about his secrets. One that he didn't want them to know about was his treason with the Ankurain Pirates Guild.

He absently looked around his small office, hoping that his jamming device was working for his room. "Stupid bitch wants to try and blackmail me." He growled, his fingers tapping angrily on his keyboard. "Its time to fix that bitch, AND her whole fucking kind once and for all." He growled maniacally. "Stupid half-breeds." He muttered. Thinking back some more, Lyoben could remember exactly what happened, what with all of the commotion outside now distracting him.

He had been at the stations recreation room, doing one of his work outs, when Lieutenant Asynari walked over to him, half naked from the waist up in a smaller than needed sports bra that seemed to accentuate her bust size. She had walked up to him and simply sat down on his hips, almost seeming to grind on his groin. He had tried to get her off of him, but she had been more than sized up as trying to get him engaged in shit with her. He pushed her off and told her that he was happily married. As soon as he was able to get to his office, he wrote up a request for her to be transferred to a less important job with some kind of looser Captain.

Shaking his head heavily, he focused on the screen, to find out that the computer seemed to die out on him, not saving the report before he could send it. He quickly began wondering what would happen if Asynari found out that he didn't have a report against her. She would surely tell her fucking half-breed supervisor all about what she had seen one day on his computer. She had seen transmissions galore about everything that would be needed to literally end his career. Treason charges would be more deadly than most ship battles.

In the solar system of Agamemnon, coming close to being at the far edges of any of the clans, Slevarius Stane Governor of the Ankurain Pirates Guild and Admiral of its Fifth Fleet smiled as he watched his fleet. Over thirty capital ships floated in the weightlessness of space in front of his Dreadnaught. The newest acquisitions of the fleet, five Atlantis ~ class Frigates, stood closer to him than he ever thought possible for ships their size, waiting for orders from him. He scrubbed his chin lightly as he looked at his crew, all of them except one wondering what he was up to. The only one other than him that knew stayed by his side. Commander Beltyos Vadaradyn, formerly of the Meardyth clan, stood at six foot tall in a black fleet officers uniform, a scatter rifle at his side. He looked down at him and asked "Are you ready for jump sir?" he asked.

Slevarius could only laugh at him. "Send out the scout frigates first. Tell them to get into the appointed systems and send us back intel. Usual procedure my boy." He said with a grunt, his blue hair falling around his eyes again.

The Commander was so quick in his duties sometimes, that Slevarius could only hope that he actually had given out his orders. And as he watched the vortex open for his scout frigates, Slevarius' usual evil grin appeared, waiting for the word to jump into the system to destroy the Meardyth clan, once and for ALL!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I only own my characters. Other than that everything isn't really based on anything on the scene. Lol Please Review

Chapter 2

Captain Irys Kerrigan was once again completely complexed. He was sitting in an enclosed space with not three, but FOUR high officials in the Meardyth space fleets. He was sitting between two captains of various gains. A Captain-at-Arms was sitting next to him on his right, by the name of Zeboru, and a Shield Captain sat to his left. His name was now lost on him. He could have sworn it sounded like Cyrus or something like that. Both of them were here for some kind of assignment. And both of them were higher ranking than he himself were. Just as he was about to say something, Supreme Admiral Samponazia began to speak again. "Alright, the three of you are probably wondering what you are doing here. Shield Captain Tyrus, do you have a clue of what the current events in the system are?" he asked.

Tyrus could only shrug. "As far as I know, the pirates are active. I haven't been able to get to a vidscreen lately." He said, General Lyobenai nodding at him across the table. It was General Vaylez that even BEGAN to say anything that was more important. Or at least important to HIM, and it aggravated Irys more than anything.

"Why is there a fresh Captain in here, _sir_?" he asked, disgust dripping out of every one of his words. "He shouldn't even be in LINE for commanding a ship in the fleet." He said, his disgust mounting slightly.

The Supreme Admiral barely held back a snarl at the General. "Does it matter about his rank?" he asked, his voice barely kept in place. "This Captain has a lot of experience with people. And he even has had more combat experience than most of our own soldiers."

"How is that possible?" General Poryas growled, his eyes glaring at him across from the table. "He doesn't even look old enough to be out of the academy."

"Generals, PLEASE." Samponazia growled, slamming his hand onto the table with a boom. "We have too much to do right now, and not NEARLY enough time to do it in!" he growled. After having the rooms attention once again, he continued. "Now, if you three Generals would EVER shut the hell up!" he growled. "We would be able to at MOST get these three here some orders." He sighed, tapping a series of cards onto the table. "Now, Captain-at-Arms Zeboru, same question that I asked the good Shield Captain here." He said, trying to smile as he gestured to the man on Irys' left side.

"All I know, _sir_," the man growled, his voice more static-like, looking at General Poryas. "Is that pirates aren't just randomly selecting targets," he grunted. "They are targeting supply lines, hoping to cut us off with the rest of the galaxy."

"Good assessment." Poryas smiled, quickly hiding it when Samponazia glared at him.

"My meeting, General, not yours." He growled, watching the General pale slightly. Turning to stare Irys down, Irys realized that he was about to be stalked with the same question. "Captain Kerrigan, do you have any idea why you are here right now?" he asked.

"Sir, as far as my knowledge takes me, I would hope that you are having myself and my acquaintances here for a brainstorming session so that we could help you come up with a way to defend the supply lines of the clan and hopefully be able to concoct a defense plan for the clans planet in case these pirates get ballzy." Irys explained.

"Good." Samponazia smiled. "That is one of the things that I was wanting to talk about, but I must end this a little bit more than prematurely. Seeing as I need to have a conversation with my colleagues briefly, here are your orders gentlemen." He said, taking up the cards. He tossed one to the Shield Captain, another to the Captain-at-Arms, and handed the last one to Irys. With a last second nod, Samponazia whispered "Good luck, Captain."

"Thank you, sir." Irys replied, taking the card. Looking at it a second, he threw himself into a salute at the Supreme Admiral. "Permission to be dismissed, Supreme Admiral." He requested.

"Permission granted." Samponazia smiled. "And come by my office at 1800 hours." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." Irys sighed. He hated to meet anyone at their office. As he did an about face, he saw that the other two Captains were already out the door. Shaking his head, Irys calmly marched out of the office, heading towards his own.

The three Generals damn near rounded on the Supreme Admiral. Poryas was the first one to speak. "Sir, you know that we could have you put in contempt for choosing Kerrigan for the scouting mission over two higher ranking officers."

Lyobenkai was more than angry enough to talk, but the Supreme Admiral was the one to stop him. "I chose Captain Kerrigan for more than just a damn rank." He growled, shutting the three Generals up. "Captain Kerrigan has the tactical knowledge that would make some of us jealous. He has the military discipline to be able to do the job without any problems from any of the Provisional Councils, who, I might add, REQUESTED him for the position. Not get your racist asses out of my briefing room before I have you stripped of your rank."

"But sir!" Vaylez yelled, standing up sharply.

The Supreme Admiral growled in his throat as he saw the man stand, his hackles on the back of his neck rising. "And for those little outbursts, the three of you will relieve yourselves of your weapons and put them on the table. That is not a suggestion." He ordered.

They looked at him with shock before their shoulders slumped in defeat. They quickly took off their weapons - standard blaster pistols and lathe blades – before putting them on the table, careful of how they placed them. Looking them over once again, the Supreme Admiral just growled at them. "Now get the hell out of here. And if I hear of any disturbances today, regarding ANY of you, the three of you will be cleaning up the latrines on every single garbage scow we have in the fleet for two damn years!"

The shocked looks on their faces were enough to make the Supreme Admiral giggle when the briefing room door closed.

Asynari huffed noisily as she looked around the halls. She knew she had heard something. It was a little more disconcerting than she would admit. When she was in her last section, she was never left alone to do anything, including using the refresher. Not seeing anyone in the hallway, she walked back into the suite that she now shared with the Captain. She calmly walked into the adjoining bathroom and stripped herself of her garments, calmly putting them in the laundry cleaner. She walked over to what she assumed was the shower, or at least HOPED it was the shower. During her training at the clan academy, she was only allowed by the other female candidates to use a large bucket to clean both herself and her uniforms, saying that a half-breed should stay out by the herding barn and live out there instead of in with the humans.

She walked into the sonic shower, seeing that it was a stainless alloy that seemed to mirror the interior of the shower, revealing her as well as the eight shower heads that hung by every wall. Turning on the water, she sighed to herself as she let the water run down her body, finally feeling able to relax since she came into the station.

Irys tried opening up the card, but found that it was made to only work on his home console. As soon as he found this, he began jogging toward his suite. But when he was almost there, he saw the two Captains that were at the briefing. He knew something was gonna go wrong as soon as he exited out of the briefing room. But he didn't know that they would do anything this soon. Looking around for a way to avoid them and get to his suite, he saw that they were pretty much crowding his entrance. But as soon as he was about to turn around, they saw him, and immediately started walking towards him. As they got closer, Irys saw from their expressions that they weren't happy about something. As they got even closer, he saw that something was wrong with the two of them aside from their relative anger. Reaching behind him, he made sure to activate his voice recorder so that he wouldn't get into any trouble. As he heard the soft beep that told him it was ready for recording, he simply asked. "Can I help you two with anything?"

The response he got wasn't entirely unexpected. Captain-at-Arms Tyrus quickly grabbed his shoulder and rammed his left thumb into the spot between his right shoulder and arm and squeezed hard, causing Irys trying not to scream out in pain. As it was he had to scrunch his face up in pain. "What the hell do you WANT?!" he growled, clenching his fists in rage.

"Give us your fucking orders!" Zeboru yelled, punching Irys in the gut, causing him to grunt in pain. "That damn asshole of a fucking slithering idiot gave us a goddamn garbage scow to command!" he explained, hitting him in the gut again.

"And so we figure that since your one of his special people, and the fact that you were given your rank for some stupid shit, that he would give you some damn easy ass scouting mission with something other than a pathetic little scouting mission, after all, your kind has been given everything since you came into the fucking clan!" Tyrus grunted, bringing his free hand up to Irys' throat and beginning to squeeze.

"I am not gonna give you my orders! And as far as I am concerned, I EARNED my rank you pompous bitch! At least I did something other than have my damn daddy BUY my way into the clan! Now get your fucking hands off my throat and out of my shoulder unless you really wanna duke it out and be humiliated!" Irys ordered, his rage beginning to cloud his vision just as his breath left his lungs by another punch to his chest.

"No, see, we're gonna make an example out of you, ya little brooder bitch." Zeboru laughed, giving Irys a punch to both his gut and to his chest. "What do you think, put him on an ankh and nail him to it?" he asked.

Squeezing into his shoulder more, Tyrus could only laugh maniacally before he smiled again. "Now, what to do, what to do." He laughed again.

"Last chance assholes, so either you let me go or you go round and round." Irys growled, more and more pain cycling into his brain.

"The only thing that we have to do is to make sure nobody ties it to us, and we can pretty much do anything we want." Zeboru smiled, not punching him but going around him and lifting up Irys' ponytail. "Maybe we should just make him bald, so that everybody can assume he's human and then we can kill him at our leisure." He suggested.

"Times up assholes." Irys grunted, his anger at them trying to literally cut his hair off making him go over the top. "I warned you." He smiled, his eyes darkening and his voice growing sharply more sinister.

Suddenly, Tyrus was screaming out in pain as he pulled back his left arm, only to find it pulsing with blood. Looking at the arm, he could only see the point where a very strong grip was placed and squeezed his arm to the point of snapping skin, muscle and bone. "What the hell are you!?" Zeboru growled in shock, looking at his friends arm from behind Irys.

"You always assume that half-breeds are weak, don't you?" Irys asked, feeling the blood from the limb in his right hand trickling down onto his boot. "You think that just because we LOOK different, that we ARE different." He said, tossing the limb aside and turning around, no longer concerned for the man behind him, as he lay on the floor, unconscious. "Take this with you as knowledge that not all of us should stand to be ignored and disdained, but watched and even somewhat looked at. Not like monsters, but as people."

"What are you…" Zeboru whined, his eyes looking deeper into Irys' own eyes before darting between them, his buddy on the ground, and the dismembered limb.

Giving him a cold and hateful stare, Irys darted forward a foot, causing Zeboru to turn around and try to run, only to hit his head on one of the metal alloy struts on the wall, effectively knocking himself out with a thud. Irys couldn't help but laugh, then, coming down from his anger, he found that he had an audience. Numerous amounts of people and aliens were crowding over the gang-ways, peering out the windows of buildings, doing whatever they could to see what had happened to cause such commotion. "Sorry about the mess folks." He yelled, causing some of them to flinch away from where they were.

Irys understood their looks. Looking into a reflective piece of metal, Irys looked somehow into his own past, looking at how his mother took him from his deserted homeworld of Eideron, trying to avoid the wars that consistently shook the planet. His fathers people were a mass of humanoid creatures called the 'Habrak'. Something about the people had most of humanity scared to go anywhere near their system. Their bodies were constantly covered in dragon-like scales, virtually negating the need to wear armor. They used bladed weapons, barely ever using other weapons unless no other option was afforded them. One of the things that helped his fathers people was that they had some kind of curse, as Irys likes to call it. It is the gift from the gods of pain and rage. The gift of frenzy. If a Habrak were given enough pain, through whatever means possible, they would go in a berserker like state.

Many years into the Great Galactic War, that split the galaxy into the hell it once was, the Habrak were either captured or killed. All except maybe a few still even lived. Irys cursed his blood every time he stared into the mirror. And as he watched himself in the mirror, he knew that his father's blood was showing through again. Taking his communicator form his arm pouch, he flicked it on. "I need EMT personnel in the main hall, near Section D." he said. Several minutes later found two squads of the emergency medical robots arriving at the scene, accompanied by a single pair of humans, both female.

Resigning himself to the lack of a rest, Irys walked over to the humanoid medics. He began explaining what had happened, hoping that they would hurry up. It was nearing the time that the Supreme Admiral had said he wanted to meet him.

Looking around, Irys was instantly aware of Asynari looking out from the small balcony around their sweet. He gave her a silent thumbs up, hoping to disguise the unease he was feeling. He hadn't tried to do anything other than warn the two, and here he was, having to explain the situation to a security team of all things. He watched as they tried not to get pissed off at him for effectively ruining a young Captains arm, and more importantly, possibly his career.

Asynari looked out in fear as she saw two men attacking her Captain. What scared her the most was that he was being attacked by other Captains, and the only reason was for fucked up orders? _What the hell is going on!?_ She raged, trying to read their lips more.

Human lips were easy for her to read. And for some odd reason, it made her feel good about it, since she was always talked down to by humans. Nobody really gave her the time of day, until she met Captain Kerrigan. As she watched what the Captain did to the young Captain, she was almost scared of him. But when everything started happening, when he knocked them unconscious, and then pretty much waited for the medics after apparently calling them, she was further awed as he explained exactly what happened, not even running or anything.

But when he saw her, and gave her a thumbs up, she was finally able to relax, just a bit more than she already did. She showed him the datapad and went to sit back down at her desk. She picked up something that she said that she would never do and began messing with it. She used to be a writer before she joined the federation of clans. She wanted to be a really good drama writer. To the point that she would be accepted as a smart and adventurist half-breed in the clans federation. She had been too busy to write her stories lately thanks to boot camp and all of her studying.

As soon as Irys saw Asynari move back into the suite, he checked his watch. _Shit I'm late!_ He growled, looking around. He silently walked over to the chief in charge of the security teams. "Do you need anything else from me, Sergeant Major?" he asked. "I have a meeting with the Supreme Admiral."

"Yeah your good to go. If we need anything else from you, we know where to find you." The man replied, his hands going to his pudgy stomach before reaching up to adjust his helmet.

"Alright then, see you later. Here is a copy of the recording for your evidence lockers." Irys growled, his head hurting from so much errant emotions. He quickly made his way to the Supreme Admirals office.

As he arrived, he checked his chrono only to find that he was still early, granted only by a few minutes, but nonetheless, still early. Checking to make sure he was somewhat presentable, he knocked on the door. "Supreme Admiral Samponazia, Captain Irys Kerrigan reported as ordered sir." He frowned, looking around the hallway, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. Seeing nothing, he slowly relaxed.

"Come in Captain." He heard a soft voice request. Opening the door, he saw the Supreme Admirals secretary, someone he had only seen a couple of times, was standing out in her office, waiting on him. She wore her usual Fleet Assistant's uniform, its blue and black colors mixing softly. She smiled at him, her eyes dancing as they always did. He had to pull his eyes away from her before they started doing the things they always did around the human female. He hated the damn blood once again as his body gave him its usual painful reaction. "How are you doing today?" she asked. She was always kind to him. It was the standard for their conversations.

"I was doing great until about two hours ago." He grunted, looking around, hoping for a mirror to see if he had gotten most part of the Captain-at-Arms' blood off of his face. "Can I see the Supreme Admiral?" he asked, looking at the blast door quietly.

"Go on ahead." She smiled again, blowing him a kiss before hitting a button on the underside of the desk. Hydraulic locks opening in the blast door.

He quickly walked up to the door, giving the Assistant a wink before the door opened. "See you later, Mindy." He smiled.

She blushed as her mouth hit the ground. "I thought…" she started, but was cut off as the door closed on her.

"Flirting with my assistant again, Captain?" the Supreme Admiral smiled faintly. He motioned for him to enter and sit down. "Come in, we have a lot to talk about, and not a lot of time to do it in." he muttered.

"Yes sir." Irys began, sitting down, looking around. He saw designs of starships all over the walls, some in frames, others protected by a transparent metal sheeting over the walls. One of them however, was in a larger than life design over the Supreme Admirals office ceiling.

"Meet your starship, Captain." The Supreme Admiral began. "I have been trying to cut into the design teams for a while." He explained. "I design starships and the like in my spare time. But every time I get into that damn council, I get rebuked because my designs are not 'cost effective' enough to put into production." Samponazia growled. Gesturing above him, he smiled honestly, his wolf-like features surprisingly young like that. "That ship is by far the most costly, and they gave the approval to build five prototypes of different weapons and abilities. The first one is about to finish its testing tomorrow, with the immediate job of defending the clan federation. It AND you have the position of defending our supply lines. They have been harassed for the longest while. And we have no way to tell when they will strike next." He growled.

"Yes sir." Irys smiled.

"Now, lets go over the particulars, shall we?" the Supreme Admiral asked. Irys could only smile as they began to discuss everything going on with Irys' new position.

Chapter Complete

A/N: End of another chapter. Would still like some ideas on how I can fix anything.


End file.
